(Un)Lucky Day
by Black Key
Summary: Armin menyatakan perasaan pada Jean. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apakah Jean akan menerimanya?


Tittle: (Un)Lucky Day.

Author: Black Key.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan By Hajime Isayama.

Main Cast:

Jean Krischtein X Armin Arlert.

Other Cast:

Hanji Zoe

Petra Ral

Mikasa Ackerman

Eren Jeager

Leght: Oneshort

Genre: Humor, Romance, Drama.

Rated: T

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: Armin menyatakan perasaan pada Jean. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apakah Jean akan menerimanya?

_o0o_

_Tap... Tap... Tap... _

Suara langkah kaki dari seorang remaja manis berambut pirang terdengar memenuhi lorong kecil _Saint Trost Academy_. Armin, Remaja manis tadi tampak terburu-buru menuju cafetaria. Kedua sahabatnya sejak kecil, Eren dan Mikasa, sudah pergi lebih dahulu meninggalkannya yang harus ke kamar kecil.

_Bruk!_

Armin terjatuh menabrak seseorang saat ia berbelok di lorong hendak menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu karena cafetaria berada di lantai satu tepat pada bangunan paling ujung sebelah utara.

"Hei kau!" Seru orang yang tadi Armin tabrak. Armin menolehkan tatapannya pada orang tadi dan pada detik berikutnya ia langsung terdiam karena sosok yang ia tabrak merupakan sosok satu dari sekian banyak seniornya yang sangat harus ia hindari, "Cepat berdiri! Sampai kapan kamu mau duduk disana terus? Bukannya kamu sedang terburu-buru?!" Seru sosok senior yang tadi Armin tabrak, sosok senior yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan pasti _gender_nya – Hanji Zoe.

Dengan cepat Armin langsung beranjak berdiri dan membersihkan tubuhnya sesaat dari debu-debu yang tak sengaja menempel dipakaian sekolahnya.

"_Senpai,_ maafkan saya." Ucap Armin lalu segera beranjak pergi sebelum ia mengalami hal-hal yang tak diinginkan karena Armin tahu Hanji bukanlah orang yang bisa dikatakan waras. Dari banyak desas-desus yang ia dengar, Hanji merupakan salah satu senior yang berotak aneh.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu pergi begitu saja?" Tanya Hanji menghentikan langkah kaki Armin. Armin terdiam kaku, wajahnya sedikit pucat dan dalam hati di berharap kalau nyawanya tak tamat detik itu juga hanya karena seorang Hanji Zoe.

"Y-ya _senpai_?" Armin menutar tubuhnya menatap kearah Hanji dan seorang temannya yang kalau tak salah Armin ingat bernama Petra Ral.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Hanji seraya mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Armin dengan tiba-tiba. Armin yang kaget hampir saja terjatuh kebelakang.

"A-armin Arlert, _Senpai_." Jawab Armin gugup, Hanji menyeringai senang yang tentu saja membuat Armin merasakan perasaan tak enak.

"Kau manis juga ternyata," Kedua mata Hanji terlihat berbinar-binar menatap Armin sedangkan Petra yang sejak tadi diam dibelakang Hanji hanya menghela nafasnya dan mengelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Karena kamu sudah menabrakku, aku akan memberimu hukuman!" Seru Hanji yang tatapan matanya tiba-tiba berubah tajam, Armin sudah keringat dingin dibuatnya.

"Se-_senpai_, kumohon maafkan saya." Pinta Armin memelas.

"Aku akan memaafkanm setelah kamu menerima hukuman dariku." Balas Hanji dengan tatapan yang menurut Armin menyeramkan. Armin menelan salivanya dengan sedikit susah.

'_Tamat sudah riwayatku.'_

"Ambil ini." Hanji memberi paksa setangkai bunga mawar yang barusan ia petik di taman sekolah pada Armin yang terlihat bingung.

"_Senpai_, ini..."

"Aku menyuruhmu memberi bunga itu pada... Hum... Pada siapa ya? Kau ada saran Petra?" Tanya Hanji pada sahabatnya yang masih senantiasa diam menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding. Petra mengendikkan bahunya sebagai balasan, Hanji masih memikirkan kepada siapa bunga tadi harus Armin berikan sedangkan sang korban pembullyan masih berdiri mematung didepannya dengan keringat yang mulai membanjiri tubuh kecilnya itu.

"Ah! Berikan bunga itu pada Jean Kirschtein dan tak hanya itu, kamu juga harus mengatakan kalau kamu menyukainya dan jangan lupa kalian juga harus berciuman," Seru Hanji yang terlihat semakin berbinar-binar senang sedangkan Armin sudah hampir kehilangan nyawanya akibat mendengar perintah mutlak dari Hanji tadi, "Kau dengar bukan perkataanku? Kalau kau mendengarnya cepat pergi dan laksanakan perintahku tadi kalau tidak nyawamu akan berakhir di lab. Kimia milikku." Hanji menatap Armin dengan tatapan membunuhnya, dengan perlahan Armin menganggukan kepalanya lalu pergi meninggalkan Hanji dan Petra sebelum mendapatkan perintah mutlak yang lebih mengerikan dari ini.

"Dan jangan harap bisa kabur, karena aku akan mengawasimu!" Seru Hanji yang masih bisa didengar Armin. Armin menelan salivanya dengan susah lagi sebelum ia segera beranjak menuruni tangga menuju cafetaria. Sepertinya Armin sedang benar-benar sial, ini baru hari pertamanya di _Saint Trost Academy _tapi nasibnya sudah begitu malang akibat seorang Hanji Zoe.

"Kamu tidak terlalu keterlaluan mengerjainya, Hanji?" Tanya Petra yang dibalas cengiran bahagia Hanji, "Maksudku, kamu menyuruhnya menyatakan perasaan pada Jean. Bukankah Jean Krischtein itu anak yang sering membuat masalah di sekolahnya dulu, kudengar dia sering mengirim beberapa lawannya ke rumah sakit." Ucap Petra yang walau pun khawatir tapi terlihat tenang.

"Tenang saja! Tenang saja! Dia tak akan apa-apa!" Balas Hanji sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Petra lalu beranjak menyusul kemana Armin pergi tadi. Petra mengelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti kemana Hanji pergi.

.

.

.

.

Cafetaria di _Saint Trost Academy _sedang dipenuhi oleh anak-anak baru dan para senior kelas 2 yang tengah kelaparan, disalah satu meja panjang ditengah-tengah cafetaria yang ramai terlihat Jean Krischtein yang tengah asik memandangi seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam – Mikasa Ackerman – yang duduk dimeja seberang. Terkadang Jean terlihat berbunga-bungan saat tak segaja Mikasa menatap kearahnya sesaat – dengan tatapan datarnya – tapi tak jarang juga ia meremas alat-alat makannya dengan sadis saat kedua matanya menangkap kedekatan Mikasa dengan seorang anak laki-laki berambut _dark brown_ – Eren Jeager – yang sering terlihat bersama Mikasa.

Jean baru melihat Mikasa tadi pagi saat mereka melakukan upacara penerimaan siswa baru, saat itu Mikasa berdiri tak jauh darinya dan dalam sekali lirik saja Jean langsung jatuh hati pada Mikasa tapi sayangnya gadis berwajah datar tadi tak terlalu memperdulikannya, atau bisa dikatakan malah tak memperdulikannya sama sekali.

"Armin! Kemari!" Eren berteriak memanggil Armin yang baru menampakkan sosoknya juga. Armin yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu masuk cafetaria terlihat gugup menundukkan kepalanya saat tak sengaja tatapan matanya menangkap sosok Jean di meja seberang dimana Mikasa dan Eren duduk.

Awalnya Armin mau langsung menuju tempat kedua sahabat sejak kecilnya tadi dan melupakan hukuman gila yang Hanji berikan kalau saja dia tak terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada suara berat yang menegurnya. Tak perlu menoleh kebelakang, Armin tahu Hanji sedang berdiri dibelakangnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang mengerikan.

Dengan lemas Armin akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya masuk lebih dalam tapi bukan untuk ketempat Eren dan Mikasa, Armin malah melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Jean berada membuat kedua sahabatnya menatap heran pada Armin.

"Je-Jean..." Suara Armin bergetar saat ia memanggil nama pria yang tengah duduk memunggunginya kini. Jean menghentikan acara makan – sadisnya – lalu memutar sedikit tubuhnya menatap kearah Armin.

Belum juga Jean sempat mengeluarkan sepatah kata pada Armin bibirnya sudah dibekap terlebih dahulu oleh bibir Armin dengan tiba-tiba. Kedua mata Jean terbelalak. Tak hanya Jean, beberapa anak yang melihat adegan ciuman antara Armin dan Jean pun ikut membelalakan mata mereka, Sasha bahkan sampai menjatuhkan kentang rebus yang tengah dimakannya, Connie salah mengarahkan sendok kedagunya, Eren tersedak supnya, Mikasa masih terlihat tenang dengan wajah datarnya dan Hanji yang terlihat bersorak-sorak senang layangnya seorang fujoshi akut.

"Oi! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Jean berdiri dari duduknya setelah melepas paksa ciuman Armin tadi dengan mendorongnya kasar. Anak-anak masih menatap kearah mereka berdua terutama Mikasa yang membuat Jean sedikit panik. Berani sekali si pirang ini mencium bibir sucinya didepan gadis yang ia taksir, itulah yang Jean pikir didalam hatinya.

"Aku... Aku suka padamu." Ucap Armin pelan seraya menundukkan wajahnya tak berani menatap kearah Jean yang tengah terkejut. Ingin sekali rasanya Armin menghilang saat itu juga atau membunuh Hanji yang sudah menyuruhnya mengatakan hal tabu tadi pada Jean tapi sayangnya semua hanya harapan Armin belaka.

"A-Apa kamu bilang?" Tanya Jean memastikan pendengarannya masih berguna dengan cukup baik.

"Aku suka padamu." Ulang Armin lagi lalu memberikan bunga yang tadi didapatnya dari Hanji pada Jean dengan paksa.

"Ka-kamu..." Geram Jean yang rasanya ingin menghajar Armin detik itu juga karena sudah berani mempermakukannya didepan banyak orang terutama didepan Mikasa.

"Uhum..." Suara dehaman pelan menghentikan Jean. Entah sejak kapan Mikasa dan Eren sudah berdiri disini kiri dan kanannya.

"Mi-Mikasa... I-Ini tidak seperti yang kamu pikirkan." Ucap Jean panik, Mikasa menatapnya tajam.

"Kamu membenci Armin?" Tanya Mikasa, Jean terlihat gugup.

"Te-Tentu saja ti-tidak." Balas Jean.

"Berarti kau menyukainya juga." Sahut Mikasa.

"Eh?"

"Persoalan selesai kalau begitu. Armin menyukaimu dan kau menyukai Armin, kalian sama-sama suka jadi tak ada masalah lagi bukan." Ucap Mikasa santai. Armin menatap kedua sahabatnya dan Jean bergantian sedangkan Jean terlihat gagap tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa didepan mikasa.

"Oi! Armin selamat, akhirnya setelah 15 tahun tak punya kekasih kamu mendapatkannya juga." Ucap Eren seenak hati sambil menepuk bahu Armin pelan.

"Apa?!" Seru Armin.

"Selamat Armin," Ucap Mikasa juga.

"I-Ini..."

"Oi Jean! Awas saja kalau kamu berani menyakiti Armin. Walaupun hanya sediki, Aku dan Mikasa pasti tak akan membiarkanmu begitu saja." Ancam Eren yang diangguki Mikasa, Jean masih diam tak bisa berkata apa-apa sedangkan Armin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya lelah. Semua karena hukuman aneh Hanji yang membuatnya dan Jean jadi sepasang kekasih yang mengemparkan sekarang. Hanji yang merupakan penyebab utama kemalangan Armin dan Jean terlihat menari-nari tak jelas saking senangnya.

_o0o_ End _o0o_

Date: 06 Oktober 2013, 02.05 PM.


End file.
